


In A Heartbeat

by pkmarvel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Erik, Agent Logan, Alpha Erik, Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha Raven, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternative Universe - FBI, Blood and Violence, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a Sweetheart, Charles is not paralyzed, Chief Raven, Forensic Hank, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Omega Charles, Omega Hank, Past Child Abuse, Profiler Charles, everyone still has powers, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmarvel/pseuds/pkmarvel
Summary: Erik and Logan are literally the worst partners on Earth. They hate each other with a strong passion (even though they classify as friends), have multiple fist fights a month, and their alpha instincts often get them in trouble, with not only themselves but their bosses. However, they are still considered the best FBI agents in New York City, have been for some time now.When Charles Xavier, their boss Raven’s much talked about brother, moves down from England, the man is hired instantly to be a profiler for their unit. Logan and Erik are immediately smitten with the one Charles Xavier, the most beautiful omega to ever live, and the fight to win his heart begins.During all of this, a storm is brewing in the underground, a plan so wicked and horrible that it can destroy the whole world in the blink of an eye. It is up to these agents to quickly work together and stop this evil, before it can hurt anyone else.Besides, it’s “all work” and “no play”.Okay yeah so crappy summary but it’s the best I can do, read it anyway if you’re interested.





	1. Chapter 1

“YOU FUCKING ANIMAL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MY WORK IF YOU KEEP RIPPING UP MY PAPERS?!” Erik screamed across the room at his partner, Logan, a big hunk of a man with eyes of the darkest brown, hair dark with a scruffy stubble that made him look ruggedly handsome. He was practically the definition of a perfect alpha build. Erik on the other hand was a little bit less muscular, but attractive all the same. His dark auburn hair was always styled perfectly, tan skin glistening in the sun, and piercing green eyes made him look like a model stepping right out of a magazine. 

The two agents met in Quantico, both being ranked number one in their class. An instant rivalry started between the two alphas, and many records were broken that year alone. When partnered up for an undercover simulation, their effectiveness was, to put lightly, subpar. Of course, during the mission Erik let it slip he was a mutant, and Logan shared he was one as well (mutants were more welcomed in this line of work). Realizing the other’s talent and similarity made them less hostile towards each other, and by the time they graduated the two were considered as mutual acquaintances. Now, they still fight like dogs and hate each other, both think of the other as an asshole, but their partnership, loyalty, and sometimes respect for one another outshined everything else. Mostly. 

But now, however, it was just annoying. The whole office sighed as Logan and Erik kept bickering (if you could even call it that) for the twentieth time that day, and waited to see how long it was until Raven, the unit chief, came down and kicked both of their asses. She always knew how to get them behave, her being friends with the both of them for five years now. 

Apparently it didn’t take long, for a quick slamming of a doer was followed by ”Logan, Erik, get your asses up here immediately! It’s urgent! ” Raven shouted, and the two agents glared at each other before taking off to the second floor where her office lay, while other agents watched on curiously. 

Logan and Erik both rushed into Ravens office, their alpha dominance contest over, now replaced by a serious working demeanor.

Raven sighed. “Okay, so you both know of my brother that works for the Scotland Yard, correct?” Both males nodded their head in confirmation, mouths not uttering a word, waiting for their boss and friend to keep speaking.  
“Good. Well, he misses me a lot, as I do him, and since we are the only family we both have left, he has decided to transfer here to my unit as a profiler. He’s a damn good one, and being a telepath on top of that makes it even better for us, and he’s very intelligent. Charles will be a good asset to the team, but I’m trusting you two to take him under your wing and show him how everything works. I worry about him sometimes, for he is a male omega, so sometimes people get a little rude or touchy with him. He should be joining us in a few minutes, so if you guys could please, for the sake of me and my brothers sanity, get along until he is comfortable here? Will that be to much to ask?” Raven asked, desperation bleeding into her voice. She really needed them to do this for her, and God knows how stubborn they can be if they don’t agree on something. 

Logan and Erik shared a knowing look. Raven has never asked them for anything, always doing her best to keep this team, and them, together, and it was about time they returned the favor of kindness she bestowed on them.

Logan was the one who spoke up. “Of course, we promise to be on our best behavior. Now, is there any warnings or concerns we should have with this brother of yours?” 

A melodious voice spoke up. “Oh my, I sure hope not. I would feel rather offended if my dear sister has been spewing utter nonsense about me.” A soft, light chuckle sounded from the entryway. 

Turning around, Logan’s eyes widened in shock. Standing before him was an angel. A man, probably a few years younger than him, twenty-five maybe?, stood there, long legs framed by skin tight leggings that hugged his incredible ass perfectly. His delicious, smooth pale collar bones were showing, thanks to an oversized baby pink sweater that was swallowing him whole. Eyes glided over that long, expanse of neck that had tough, unemotional Logan shuddering, imagining sinking his teeth into its softness, his inner alpha enjoying that idea very much. Cherry red lips were turned up into a shy smile, and the most memorizing blue eyes shot an arrow right through his heart, as did his luscious dark brown curls that fell into his face. 

Erik was having a similar reaction to Logan’s about the appearance of the omega, and his thoughts were not much different. Erik however focused on the face more than anything, those eyes so breathtaking, it was like looking into two deep pools of crystal water, and Erik was happily drowning in them.

Raven sighed at the actions of her two top agents. She should’ve known it would happen, for she keeps forgetting how charming and gorgeous her brother is. Standing up from her desk, she stalked over to Logan and Erik, and slapped them in the head, mouths effectively shutong closed. Hopefully she was able to knock some sense into the two. 

Sidestepping them, she scooped Charles up into a big hug, lifting him off the ground. His laughter echoed across the room, making the alphas swoon at his adorableness. “It’s great to see you again Charles, I’ve missed you so much.” Raven said, voice going soft as she looked at her brother. 

Charles smiled just as kind as she did, saying, “It is always a grand experience being in your presence, darling. I am so glad that we are able to see each other more often know.” 

Raven grinned. “Don't you know it! Anyway, here’s the two agents of mine I told you about over the phone, I’ll let them introduce themselves.” Raven motioned for Logan and Erik to step forward. 

Logan was the first to snap out of his stupor, instantly getting back into focus. Sticking his hand out, he gruffly said, “Name’s James Howlett, but everyone calls me Logan, it’s nice to meet ya Chuck.” 

Charles glanced up at the handsome alpha through his eyelashes, his shyness bubbling to the surface at the closeness of them both, and warmth at the new nickname. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Logan. I have the feeling we will make a wonderful team, don’t you think?” Charles gave him a more confident smile, a hint of mischief sparkling in his eyes, but it soon turned into embarrassment when Logan took Charles small and dainty hand in his and gave it a soft kiss with a low pur of “I’m sure we will.”

Erik frowned at the interaction and immediately pushed Logan out of the way, giving him a death glare. Turning to face Charles, he gave him as close to a smile Erik could muster. “It’s nice to meet you, Charles. I am Erik Lehnsherr, Logan and I will help you get acquainted, but if that brute ever bothers you just let me know and I’ll take care of it.” Erik said, glancing back at Logan as he made the snide comment.

Charles giggled while Logan growled. “As if you can do anything you metallic asshole.” Logan snarled back. Before things could escalate, Charles quickly stepped in between the two alphas, who was now starting to notice how devastating attractive they both were, which was very unfair, at least to him. Charles has never had to worry about being attracted to an alpha, it just was never something he was interested in, but seeing Logan and Erik in the flesh made his strong will crumble just a little.

“Now gentlemen, I’m sure neither of you shall bother me greatly, unless I am woken up before six, then I may turn into quite the grouch.” Charles said, attempting to make a joke and soothe the waters. Both alphas immediately backed off, last jabs that were left unsaid at the omega’s hidden request to get along. 

“Alright boys, shows over, I need to talk to Charles about the ground rules, so you guys can-“ Raven got cut off by Hank McCoy, a fellow omega agent who helped in forensics, and was currently the object of Raven’s affection (crush really). 

Hank blushed at the sudden attention put on him. “ I’m sorry to interrupt, but we got a case. It’s...it’s bad this time, really bad.” 

If only they knew how bad things would turn out...


	2. Chapter Two

There were no happy faces in the conference room as Hank pulled up the PowerPoint of the new case. Logan, Erik, and Hank all stood, while Charles grabbed a folder with information and sat down next to an anxious Raven. The last time they had a bad case, it took months of psych evaluations to even be cleared to work sanely, and no one wanted a repeat. 

Hank cleared his throat, gaining everyone’s attention. “Okay, so here we have five omega males” Hank gestures to the screen, showing photos of healthy, smiling boys. Logan, Erik, and Raven all frowned at each other, sharing a concerned glance at Charles. Hank, ignoring the sudden spike of anxiety in the room, continued,“They were all born right here in New York City, all under the age of twenty-five. As far as we know, they aren’t mutants. However there is-“ Hank got interrupted by a very pissed off Erik, a sharp tang of gunpowder filling the air.

“How in the hell are we just getting notified about this? We have taken on less serious cases with only one dead body, but five? That’s just fucking outrageous! We could have been doing something by now instead of sitting on our asses!” Erik yelled in frustration, alpha pheromones clouding the room, suffocating Charles and Hank. 

Charles frowned and tried not to wrinkle his nose at the abrasive alpha. To diffuse the situation, he quickly said, “Now, Erik, the reason we haven’t been called in yet is because the bodies have been found in different locations. Chances are the unsub has been traveling around in order to throw the police off his trail, and from the looks of it seems to have worked well. The unsub has made New York City his main killing location, so this works to our advantage. Chances are there is something or someone who is keeping the killer here, and that’s what we need to focus on. Until he or she gets what they wants, he or she won’t leave. Besides, I know I am right because I read Hank’s mind...but the file helped a little too.” A chuckle left his lips, and even Logan smiled at the joke, probably because Charles's laugh filled him with warmth and many images of how he could make the beautiful man laugh like that again.

Logan, however, just figured out what that last sentence particularly meant. With a scandalized look, he hesitantly asked Charles, “Uh, did you, uh, happen to read my mind when I first laid eyes on ya Chuck?” 

The question instantly made Erik interested as well, and the intense looks that the alphas gave Charles had him blinking for a second, and then grinning shyly, his baby blues glancing down from the both of the alphas captivating gaze. “Of course not, Logan, I never read a mind without the person’s permission, or I at least ask before I do it. I assure you, I don’t use my power very often, for my brain is really all I need. If I’m stumped on a certain case or person then I will definitely use it to our advantage, but even then that is an invasion of privacy I hate to breach with anyone, and Hank and Raven have already given their permission and gosh I haven’t even asked you or Erik if I could and oh dear, I am rambling again, aren’t I?” Charles realized, and sank further into his seat, a stunning dark red staining his pale cheeks as his embarrassment leaked through the air, tainting it with the strong smell of cinnamon. 

Logan let a relieved look pass onto his face, but it was gone a as quickly as it came, going back to his hard pressed stare. Hank started droning on about the specifics that Charles already knew, so the omega took the time to fully observe the two alphas, his new partners. Logan, Charles could tell, was formed in a time of hardship, and acted like every bit of the soldier he must have been, from his stance to his just overall roughness. His scent was strong, cigar like and woodsy, a weird combination, but one that was more pleasant than off-putting. Heck, Logan’s scent had almost knocked Charles back and off his feet when he first got a whiff of it earlier. Erik on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was obviously very prone to anger, but only if the time called for it. Out of the two, Erik seemed to be the more approachable one, his scent that of fresh water and air, which as crazy as it sounds, is not impossible to smell like, although it is very rare. His calm demeanor contrast wonderfully with Logan’s, and Charles could see past the facade they put up in front of others, that there was as strong amount of loyalty between the two partners. Charles felt a blush rise to his face again as the sheer beauty and strength the men possessed was brought to light, and although Charles may be a little bit of an oblivious man, he certainly could admire the view while he’s here. 

Feeling eyes on him, Erik glanced over and saw Charles focusing intently on him, a pale blush still adorning his cheeks. Erik, amused, waited until the omega realized that he was caught in the act. Erik’s inner alpha preened over the attention they were getting, and by the most breathtaking omega, too. It was then that Charles seemed to snap out of whatever was going on in that pretty little head of his, and found himself staring a smirking Erik right in the eye. Eyes blowing impossibly wide, Erik revealed in the sweet shock that Charles was displaying. The mantra minemateclaimbitemineMineMINE swirled in Erik’s head, and saving the omega some embarrassment, winked at him instead with what he hoped was a charming and calming “it’s okay” smile. Thankfully, Charles seemed to get what he was trying to convey, because he instantly relaxed and gave Erik a tiny, shy upturn of the lips in return. 

“...and that is basically all the information we have about the unsub. Raven, would you like to take over now?” Hank asked, timidly. He always had a minor crush on Raven, and even though Hank wished he could turn it into something more, he knew he never had a chance with her in the first place. A high ranking alpha, compared to a weak, nerdy, omega? Yeah, no comparison there. 

Raven on the other hand was delighted in the sole attention Hank was giving her. The first time she ran into the bumbling mess of omega, she was in a hurry to debrief Logan and Erik, and she was already stressed with the new position of head alpha at the New York unit. But as soon as his calm scent of berries and, her personal favorite, honey, filled the air she breathed, she was already gone on the man, her inner alpha agreeing wholeheartedly. His eyes were the most expressive and amazing things ever, and the way he was so passionate in helping others made her pine all the more for him. In due time, though, she was sure to make him his, no matter the cost. 

Shaking herself of the sudden possessiveness, Raven instantly got into her business mode, pushing (most) of those thoughts from her brain. Turning to Hank, she gave him a rare and kind smile, to which he just blushed and nodded his head back. “Thank you, Hank, wonderful job as always, that information will be very useful these next couple of days. Now, since we are dealing with a very cold and calculating unsub, we must go over these cases with a fine tooth comb. Charles, since you're new to how things work, you’ll be shadowing Logan and Erik. They will help you at with certain situations you may deal with concerning the victim’s families. I’m not worried about your work in the field, for I know you can take care of yourself, your record at Scotland Yard proves that. Logan, take Charles and go to the fourth victim’s house, get all that you can about what their son was like, what he was involved in, etc. Erik, go check the coroner’s office, see if they found anything suspicious about the deaths, then meet up back here. Hank and I will stay behind and try to nail this fucking psycho. Dismissed.” 

Everyone nodded and started heading out, oblivious to the horror that was still to come. What they don’t know, however, is that the calm before the storm has arrived. And it wasn’t going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so you guys probably guessed that this was a filler chapter, and you’re totaly right. i’m sorry for such the long delay, and i’ll behienst and say i don’t know when the next update will be, but seeing all your comments really made my day and got me to start this fic back up. thank you all for staying with this story and hope you liked the chapter! (i also threw in some raven and hank). hopefully i can get my shit together and get the third chapter up soon. again thank you all! have a spectacular day❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I am so glad that is down and over with! This was kind of a filler or prologue to get the story going. Comments and suggestion are super appreciated, I thrive on feedback from all of you guys. This whole writing out my ideas into a story is new to me but hopefully it wasn’t awful to read! Next chapter should be up around next week, so until then, have a great week!


End file.
